Perdida
by Luciernaga Escritora
Summary: ¿Que harias cuando te ves sumergido en el mundo de la trata de personas? La familia Cambaceres esta a punto de averiguarlo.


"_Se agradece a la comunidad cualquier información que pueda brindarse del paradero de la menor Anahí Cambaceres, de 15 años de edad, quién fue vista por última vez el día 20 de Marzo del corriente año en la ciudad de Villa Regina. Presenta cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones claros, tez trigueña; mide 1,60 mts y es de complexión física delgada._

_Al momento de desaparecer vestía camisa color verde claro, con medio chaleco de jean negro, pantalones de jeans negros y sandalias bajas negras._

_Como seña particular posee un lunar con forma de estrella en su muñeca derecha..._

_Ante cualquier dato, favor de comunicarse a la estación de policía más cercana. Desde ya, muchas gracias."_

La imagen de su hija se reproduce en todos los canales de televisión abierta del país.

La sonrisa de Anahí en sus quince años la traspasaba desde el televisor; ¡Tan cercana y tan lejana a la vez! ¿Por qué no podía estar ahí? ¿Quien era el culpable de que la luz de sus ojos, su princesa, so esté allí, con ella, compartiendo unos mates, viendo la novela?

Cada día que pasaba sentía que su desesperación por encontrarla la cegaba al punto de verla en todos lados. Anahí rubia. Anahí morocha, Anahí con ojos verdes o negros, delgada o voluptuosa. Pero siempre Anahí en todos lados. Y la pesadilla de las noches; Anahí violada, Anahí torturada, Anahí tirada… muerta.

Aún así, su fuerza para seguir adelante crecía con pasos agigantados día a día. La sonrisa de Anahí parecía decirle "Estoy cerca, búscame, no bajes los brazos"

-No se preocupe señora, segura que su hija se escapó con el novio.

-¡No! Ella ni tiene…

-Entonces está en lo de una amiga, ya va a ver que dentro de un rato le cae en la casa…

-¿no entiende? ¡Mi hija no es así!

-Quédese tranquila. No es necesario que radique la denuncia tan rápido.

-¿No comprende que a mi niña le pasó algo?

Tres días después la policía tuvo que aceptar que no se trataba de una fuga de adolescente; sino que era una desaparición sin lugar a dudas. Mientras se culpaban unos a otros, comenzaron con la búsqueda de pistas ya casi inexistentes, de datos irrecuperables debido a su negligencia. Sin embargo, a medida que desechaban datos y testigos comenzaron a darse cuenta de que este caso iba a tener una gran repercusión debido a la teoría más probable que se manejaba: trata de personas.

Se eso ya hace un mes, y Rosana no baja los brazos. Su futura abogada de 15 años la espera en algún lugar, y ella la encontrará.

Inconcientemente mira el celular y recuerda el último mensaje que recibió de su princesa _"Ya salí! Tengo grandes noticias ¡Me dieron la beca!, en casa te cuento. TKM!" _La última parte del mensaje se convirtió en su estandarte de lucha, en un salvavidas al cual aferrarse mientras encontraba a su hija y castigaba a quienes se la habían arrancado de los brazos.

Mientras tanto, otra noche en vela, otro día incierto.

Y la imagen de la princesa que recién había comenzado a abrir sus alas, se repetía en todos los televisores del territorio Argentino.

Sin salida. Sumergida en una prisión en mi mente de la cual no puedo escapar, una cárcel suscitada por el miedo, que me paraliza, me inmoviliza en un rincón del frío cuarto en donde me tiene quién sabe cuanto tiempo ya.

El miedo me creo una burbuja de inconciencia en donde veo constantemente horrores en la oscuridad., horrores si forma aún, que me acechan en todos los pasadizos ocultos que mi mete proyecta e este diminuto cuartucho.

Aún no entiendo porque me ocurre todo esto a mí, que fue lo que hice para merecer este horror. Yo, una simple niña que empezaba a abrirse camino en el mundo de la adolescencia, quien no asistía a fiestas porque no quería preocupar a su mamá, una adolescente que quería ser abogada, y salvar al mundo a través del sistema legal.

Yo, Anahí, que se avergonzaba de las amigas medios gatos que tenia, porque aún creía en el príncipe azul.

De esa persona solo quedan algunos rastros, medias sombras tal vez, porque los horrores de este lugar día a día me están destruyendo, minando lentamente, dejando solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fui.

El chirrido de la puerta de mi cuarto-prisión me atormenta porque temo que los horrores se materialicen finalmente, y que los monstruos vengan a terminar conmigo de una vez, dejando en mi lugar solo un cascarón vacío al que puedan usar como se les antoje.

Pero aún no pasa nada. Tal vez solo lo hacen para amedrentarme, quebrarme, para lograr que yo sea quien se convierta solita en la sombra de una persona que alguna vez estuvo cuerda.

Lo único que me consuela es el saber que tal vez aún tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante, para sobrevivir y no dejar que mi voluntad se quebrante una vez que me hayan lanzado al bajo mundo en donde me tocará vivir.

Escucho gritos. Una pelea.

Las puertas de mi prisión se abren.

Una nueva chica, una nueva victima para esos monstruos sin corazón.

Veo como la empujan hacia adentro de este inmundo lugar en donde me tienen

¿Es que no se acabará jamás? ¿Nunca estarán satisfechos?

Escucho que uno de ellos me habla. Tiene un bulto de ropa en la mano.

-¡Levantate y vestite! Hoy debutarás putita, y vas a ver como nos llenas de plata- me lanza una mirada llena de lujuria y siento como la bilis sube por mi garganta y amenaza con hacerme vomitar.

Oh no… lo que más temí está apunto de suceder. El bajo mundo de la prostitución acaba de abrirme sus puertas. Y está a punto de devorarme.

No consigo sostenerle la mirada al monstruo y solo atino a encerrarme en mi mundo de inconciencia.

Siento que me lanza la ropa y no quiero ni tocarlas, porque se que significan. Ya estoy vendida.

Me arrastro lentamente hacia la nueva chica, necesito que alguien me consuele. Pero la observo mejor y me doy cuenta que es hasta mas joven que yo, que ella será testigo de mi horror y sabrá que es lo que le espera, un mundo en donde lo único que sabes es que estas atrapada.

Me doy cuenta de algo, tal ves ella sepa algo de mi familia, y una pequeña luz de esperanza se enciende en mi interior, tal ve me esten buscando.

-¿Cuál… es… tu… nombre…?- logro articular entrecortadamente, y me doy cuenta de que hace mucho que no escucho mi voz

-Sam…- responde de manera casi inaudible.

-Soy Anahí… - un gemido se escapa de mi Boca y ya no puedo controlarme, los sollozos escapan de mi cuerpo y empiezo a gritar- ¡hijos de perra! ¡Suéltenme! Yo no los hice nada…- lloro desconsoladamente.

Alguien me acaricia los cabellos. Me vuelvo y veo a Sam, ella me está consolando.

-shhh… tranquila, verás que pronto se acaba, a mi ya hace un año que me tienen aquí… vístete porque si no te castigarán-

Lentamente cambia los estropajos que quedaron de mi antigua ropa y los sustituye por las prendas que me trajeron.

- Yo se quién eres… hace poco apareciste en las noticias… en donde estaba antes nos dejaban ver unos minutos de tele y vi tu foto… Tu mamá organizó una marcha para que te busquen por todo el país.-

La confesión que me acaba de hacer me paraliza. Mi mama me está buscando…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estamos en Ushuaia ahora, a mi me trajeron de la Rioja.

No lo entiendo, ¿es que estoy en un tour siniestro que recorre todo el país?

Veo que Sam ha terminado y los monstruos vuelven por mí…

Me llevan.

Yo vuelvo a sumergirme en mi burbuja de inconciencia, porque no quiero sentir que es lo que me quieren hacer, porque de lo único que estoy segura es que estoy atrapada.

Un infierno.

Esa es mi vida desde el primer momento en que utilizaron mi cuerpo.

La sensibilidad que siempre me caracterizó esta siendo remplazada por una coraza que me protege.

El vínculo que comienzo a compartir con Sam es como la de una hermana menor con una mayor.

Sam es la mayor.

La vida de Sam es un infierno desde hace un año y medio. A ella la arrancaron de los brazos de su madre cuando paseaban en una plaza en Monteros, provincia de Tucumán.

Luego la llevaron a La Rioja, donde le tiñeron el cabello de dorado, y ahora lo lleva cobrizo.

A mi aún no me han modificado.

Le pregunto a Sam como ha hecho para sobrevivir, y me responde de una manera muy simple.

Sé que en algún momento me encontraran y me rescataran.

Su confianza me deja perpleja. Yo también estoy segura que mamá me estará buscando y que me encontrarán. Tal vez viva. Tal vez muerta.

No importa, lo seguro es que seré encontrada y los malditos que me tienen aquí la pagarán. Lo sé.

Desde la primera vez que me llevaron a ese lugar conocí a los peores ejemplos del ser humano.

Hombres que solo me veían como objeto.

Hombres que creen que yo hago esto por voluntad. Que esto es mi elección de vida.

El primero que me tocó se sonrío cuando supo que era virgen y dijo que tenía suerte de conocer a un "macho" primero.

En ese momento, las ganas de vomitar volvieron y solo rogaba que se diera prisa.

Pero me dí cuenta de manera tarde que estaba encadenada a ese lugar.

El segundo aparentó ser un poco más compasivo.

Le rogué que me ayudara a escapar y me dijo que si me portaba bien lo haría.

El maldito me traicionó.

Me delató con mis captores y estos me "castigaron" utilizando mi cuerpo ellos mismos mientras me denigraban, declarando que me deje de joder, que me gustaba y que de seguro estaba en el paraíso.

Un sollozo escapa de mi cuerpo, un cuerpo que ya no me pertenece.

El infierno que vivo se abre todas las noches cuando me arrastran a ese lugar, y tengo que aguantar más de una docena de lacras humanas que quieren hacerme "gozar" con ellos.

Cuando puedo, me escondo en algún rincón y dejo que los sollozos se escapen incontrolablemente.

Cuando vuelvo, Sam me espera, me ayuda a limpiarme y me tranquiliza.

Pero la memoria me atormenta, y siento la presencia de esas lacras humanas en todos lados.

Sus sombras me persiguen por todos lados. Sus olores están impregnados en mi piel. Sus voces suenan en mi cabeza.

Sam trata de calmarme pero hay instantes en que me desmorono.

El método mas eficaz que posee es preguntarme acerca de mi familia, mi escuela, de mi vida anterior.

Ayer me preguntaba por mi familia y recordé a Sofía, mi hermana.

Sofía, quien era mi mejor amiga, quién escuchaba mis secretos y yo los suyos. Quien me ayudó a diseñar mi vestido de quince.

Y mi mente me regala un momento muy feliz. El vals de mis quince con mi papá. Ese brillo orgulloso que irradiaban sus ojos cuando me decía "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Pero ese instante no duró mucho.

Los gritos de los monstruos que me tienen encerrada me devolvieron a la realidad, y a la pesadilla de cada noche.

Hay veces que deseo morirme.

Hay veces que deseo acabar con este flagelo que me aprisiona y me succiona las ganas de vivir.

En mi mente la palabra suicidio suena varias veces.

Lo único que quiero es escapar del infierno.

-Anahi… hija… donde estas… vuelve… ¡VUELVE!

Rosana despertó como todas las mañanas desde hace cinco meses: agitada, abatida, desperada, acosada por las pesadillas cuya única protagonista es su hija.

Son las 6 de la mañana. Recuerda como hace un año, a esta hora estaría levantada junto a Anahí, conversando mientras observaba como su niña se preparaba para ir al colegio, planchaba su uniforme, peinaba su cabello, desayunaba con ella y ordenaba su mochila.

Ella reiría porque escucharía a Anahí renegar por algún trabajo o por alguna amiga entre dientes y le diría "Te pondrás vieja muy pronto hija", luego ambas reirían y su sol la besaría despidiéndose y partiría a encontrarse con sus amigas para explorar el mundo de la secundaria.

Una rutina que se acabó muy pronto.

Rosana se levanta y siente como Sofía, su hija de 13 años comenzaba su propia rutina para ir al colegio.

Suspira.

Sofía, quien recién estaba descubriendo el mundo de la adolescencia no merecía estar pasando por estas situaciones, está tan pálida y demacrada como supone que también está ella.

Hace ya cinco meses que Anahí no está en casa y su presencia aun hace eco entre las paredes de la habitación que compartía con Sofía, quien no ha tocado ninguna de las pertenencias de su hermana y a quien escucha sollozar todas las noches rogándole al cielo que le devuelvan a su confidente, a su amiga del alma, a su hermana querida.

De un momento a otro, su marido saldrá a buscar el auto para llevar a Sofía a la escuela.

No quiere correr el riesgo de que otro de sus soles desaparezca.

Ya son las 10 de la mañana, Rosana alterna su labor de ama de casa con la labor de madre-detective que ostenta desde hace cinco meses. Toda pista que la policía desecha ella la retoma y la investiga, porque teme estar pasando por alto algo importante.

El teléfono suena.

Son los diversos medios de comunicación que tratan de explotar su historia para ayudarla a recuperar a Anahí (de paso, hacer quedar mal a loes efectivos policiales, al gobierno de la nación, e incluso obtener más audiencia).

Rosana suspira. Desde la primera marcha por Anahí, los medios no le pierden pisada. Debe utilizar toda su sabiduría de madre, esposa y mujer para decidir a quién le va a conceder la entrevista y a quién no, de darse cuenta quién está verdaderamente interesado en su historia y a quién solo le interesa la prensa amarillista.

La rutina a la que esta siendo sometida la familia Cambaceres es la misma que cualquiera a la que haya perdido a su hija se vería envuelto si busca por cualquier medio recuperarla.

Porque nuestra vida se organiza así. Constantemente seguimos una rutina.

Una llamada interrumpe los deberes de Sofía.

Desde la desaparición de su hermana, la escuela se convirtió en su refugio, y los libros, en su escape a la realidad.

Estos cinco meses sin su hermana se volvieron insoportables. La extrañaba mucho. Había perdido a su amiga y consejera.

-¿Quién habla?

- El Comisario López, de la comisaría de Regina. Necesitamos que se apersonen en el local policial lo mas pronto posible.

Sofía cuelga. ¿Sería una nueva pista sobre Anahí?

Recuerda que las primeras llamadas de ese tipo le proporcionaban una enorme esperanza de poder encontrar a su hermana.

Hoy ya no es así. Apenas surge en ella una chispita de esperanza, pero más la invade el escepticismo.

-Mamá, el comisario necesita que vayas a la comisaría, dice que es urgente.

Rosana parte rápidamente. Al igual que su hija, en su interior comienza a librarse una lucha entre las esperanzas y el escepticismo. Su fe en la policía comenzó a reducirse al transcurrir los meses y no tener ninguna seguridad.

Sofía se encierra bajo siete llaves. Su papá está trabajando. Al igual que ella, su progenitor encontró refugio en el trabajo, no soporta estar en casa porque la presencia de Anahí, invisible, se hace presente a cada momento.

En la comisaría, Rosana encuentra a varios efectivos alborotados. Por lo que alcanza a escuchar, les dieron un parte desde La Pampa y al ser extrajurisdiccional, necesitan que entre en acción la Policía Federal.

-Señora Cambaceres, siéntese, debemos comunicarle una nueva situación.

El comisario López, un hombre bajito, nervudo y que parece que nunca atrapó un ladrón en su vida, la recibe más agitado que de costumbre.

-¿Cuál es la novedad? ¿Vieron a Anahí?

-Si, la vieron.

Rosana siente que le sacan una mochila de cien kilos de los hombros.

¡Por primera vez en cinco meses alguien vio a su hija! ¡Viva!

-Nos llego un comunicado desde La Pampa. Se radicó una denuncia en la comisaría de Santa Rosa en donde se asentó que una menor de características físicas similares alas descriptas en los avisos televisivos fue vista trabajando en un prostíbulo cerca de la capital pampeana.

Un momento

¿La Pampa? ¿Prostíbulos?

La cruda realidad envuelve a Rosana como un manto negro. Una de sus peores pesadillas acaba de hacer se realidad.

Su ángel fue convertido en prostituta.

-Sé que la noticia la impactó. Pero quiero que sepas que la estan buscando por todo el país.

Sofía escucha el auto de su mamá, mira por el visillo. Si, es ella.

Le abre. La observa y la nota más demacrada que de costumbre. Es como si en la hora que transcurrió desde que se fue hasta que llego hubiera envejecido quince años.

-Mama ¿te encuentras bien?

-Vieron a tu hermana. La tienen en un prostíbulo.

Ambas mujeres se abrazan y lloran.

La realidad más cruel que hayan podido imaginarse comienza a hacerse presente.

Como un fantasma que las rondará eternamente.

Sentimientos encontrados batallan por tener un lugar en mi cabeza.

Alivio y horror.

Hoy no me llevaran al martirio de todas las noches, pero es el turno de Sam.

Su resignación se hace presente en su rostro cuando me sonríe.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Estoy acostumbrada.

Por un momento, algo en su rostro me representó a Sofía y le grité que se quedara, que yo iría.

Una vez más, ella hizo el papel de hermana mayor y abrazándome se fue.

No entiendo aún porque ella se sacrifica así, que gana con vender su cuerpo para que yo tenga una noche de respiro.

Durante este tiempo, Sam ha sido lo único que me mantuvo cuerda en este cuarto-prisión.

Sin ella, estoy segura que habría sucumbido hace mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerle este sacrificio.

Sam no habla de su familia, pero tiene una fe ciega en que la encontrarán.

Un día me contó de Marita Veron, una chica que está desaparecida desde el 2002, y que su madre no baja los brazos y lucha por encontrarla. Dice que está segura que su mamá la busca de la misma manera.

Yo también deseo que la mía lo haga así.

Sin embargo, dudo que puedan hallarnos.

Entre los "clientes" habituales muchas veces nos topamos con policías.

El que me delató era uno de ellos.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de lo poderosos que es este negocio, y por que nunca encuentran a las desparecidas. O porque no las encuentran vivas.

Una caricia me roza levemente y aunque quiero girarme, mi mente comienza a recrear los horrores de cada noche y tengo miedo que en realidad esta noche sea exclusiva de mis dueños.

Recuerdo que la decisión de dejarme "descansar" fue tomada de mala gana y debido a que un cliente estimable me maltrató tanto que aún no tengo fuerzas ni para asearme.

Me consideran "mercancía valiosa".

Me doy vuelta y me alivia el saber que solo fue una ráfaga de aire que se había colado por una pequeña rendija que me sirve de ventana, aunque está muy alta como para permitirme mirar a la libertad.

¡Que diferencia hay entre mi yo de hace quince meses y el de ahora!

Para mí la libertad significaba vestirme como se me daba la gana y salir. Ahora siento que la libertad es tener la certeza que tus actos y tus decisiones están siendo tomados por vos, conciente de las consecuencias. Y no estar obligada a degradarte cada vez que te lo piden.

Libertad es poder decir Si y No.

Me acurruco en la esquina de este inmundo cuarto y siento como las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas.

Tiemblo al pensar en la suerte que estará corriendo Sam. Y siento culpar al pensar que por una vez los horrores no estarán en mi cuerpo esta noche.

Las pocas fuerzas que me quedan me abandonan y lentamente me sumerjo en algo que parece el trance de la muerte.

-¡ES ABSURDO! ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE TODAVÍA NO TENGA DATOS DE ELLA!-

Rosana grita desaforadamente por los pasillos de la comisaría de Regina. Su presencia ya es algo cotidiano en esta dependencia, pero ella no quiere que se la tome como una loca que no tiene nada más que hacer.

No.

Ella es una madre que está cumpliendo su papel. Cuidando a su hija. Al no tenerla la buscará hasta debajo de las piedras si es posible. Tiene que encontrarla.

- ¡ES UNA MIERDA ESTE SISTEMA JUDICIAL!-

Sofía mira a esta señora desconocida. No es su madre. No es la mujer que le recuerda los buenos modales, la educación, el ser mejor persona.

¿Dónde habrá quedado su madre en estos 9 meses en que su hermana no está?.

Hay veces en que no entiende porque justamente su familia tiene que estar pasado por esta situación. Ni siquiera su vida en la escuela puede considerarse "normal" porque ella siempre es la "hermana de la desaparecida" y ha tenido que aguantar cientos de comentarios, de chismes, de insinuaciones de parte de sus compañeros de escuela.

Recuerda como las primeras semanas se encerraban e el baño hasta que las preceptoras la encontraban y la llevaban al aula, no sin antes darle su "apoyo moral" que solo consistía en repetirle que sentían mucho por lo que estaba pasando, pero que tenía que ser fuerte y muchas cosas que ella prefería no escuchar, porque sabía (y sabe) que solo eran palabras vacías que se las repetía por educación, porque nadie sabe lo que ella siente, nadie sabe las lágrimas que derrama cada noche sobre su almohada, estrujándose la cabeza para tratar de averiguar donde puede estar Anahí, recordando cada momento en que estuvieron juntas, riendo, peleando.

Observa a su mamá mientras maneja y siente que como las lágrimas amenazan con brotar de sus ojos. No ve la hora de llegar a casa y encerrarse en su pieza, para poder llorar a su hermana en paz. ¿Es que nadie entiende lo unidas que eran? Ni siquiera sus padres se enteraban de esas conferencias que tenían ambas hasta altas horas de la mañana. ¡Anahí como te extraño! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que estoy viviendo!

-Sofía, ¿no tienes que ir a Gimnasia hoy?

Genial. Su madre se acuerda de su agenda escolar.

-Si mamá. Ya me voy a cambiar en la casa y me lleva papá.

Sube corriendo las escaleras y busca su equipo de gimnasia. Recuerda como se burlaba su hermana por el color de su conjunto. Gris.

Ahora da gracias al cielo porque sea tan austero el color.

Porque ese color de medio luto está en concuerda con su estado de ánimo.

Camino al predio, deja que su mente se inunde de recuerdos en donde su hermana es la protagonista. Necesita de toda la fuerza necesaria para poder ayudar a su madre con su lucha.

No puede darse el lujo de dejarse morir, su padre la necesita, su madre, y por sobre todo, Anahí.

Debe ser fuerte para estar ahí cuando su hermana aparezca.

Sofía es fuerte.

Embarazada.

No puede ser.

¡Esos malditos ni siquiera se cuidan!

Y yo ahora debo cargar con una criatura que nacerá en el mundo de los prostíbulos.

Asco, miedo, angustia, dolor…

Sentimientos que rondan mi mente y no me dejan en paz.

Recuerdo las nauseas de las primeras semanas, pensando que solo eran producidas por los tratos que me daban mis carceleros.

Ahora, la ausencia de la menstruación desde hace dos meses me confirma lo peor. Embarazo.

No quién es el padre. Han pasado tantos hombres por mi cuerpo que ya ni recuerdo sus rostros. Solo recuerdo sus voces mientras me gozan y yo estoy atada en una cama.

Con lo ojos cerrados y mi mente a kilómetros de allí.

Ya hace varias… semanas… que dejé de pedir ayuda a aquellos que pagaban para estar conmigo. Lo único que me traían eran falsas esperanzas y castigos.

Sam se fue hace ya dos días. Uno de "ellos" se dio cuenta que la familia de Sam estaba tras la pista de ella aquí, en San Luis, y se la llevaron.

Ahora estoy sola.

No sé si informar sobre mi embarazo o no. Después de todo, solos se darán cuenta, es algo imposible ocultar que mi vientre se irá abultando de manera perceptible.

Además, tengo miedo.

Sam me contó hace tiempo que en donde estaba ella antes, los jefes dejaban que nazcan las criaturas y luego las vendían en la frontera. Cómo si estuviéramos en plena dictadura militar. Como si los niños fueran una caja de mercancía, todo por que a ellos no les interesa el daño que les hacen a esas criaturas inocentes al negarles su identidad.

El niño que llevo adentro crecerá con el estigma de ser un hijo de la prostitución y toda la sociedad lo señalará por ser un hijo de puta, sin importarles que su madre (yo) no eligió de ninguna manera este camino. Simplemente fue golpeada en una esquina, dormida y luego despertó dentro de una camioneta.

Desorientada.

Fijo la mirada en la pared de la fría habitación y siento que esta criatura que se desarrolla dentro de mí me necesita. Y yo no puedo hacer casi nada para protegernos a ambos, solo tratar de "comportarme" para que no me castiguen y así tratar de salvarlo.

¡¿Por qué esta cosa me importa? Debería tratar de pensar en sacarlo y no tener ningún recuerdo de esta vida, en el momento en que sea liberada.

Tal vez sea porque es lo único que tengo acá que me pertenece, y debo protegerlo. Y el único camino que me queda es tratar de escapar de esta red de criminales.

Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Donde quiera que mire solo veo obstáculos para escaparme. En el local hay seguridad las 24 horas y por lo que ví se encuentra en un descampado, sin ningún sitio para ocultarse mientras se corre.

La única salida que veo es convertirme en uno de ellos. Pero la mentira nunca ha sido mi fuerte, y el solo hecho de tratar de entenderlo me provoca ganas de vomitar.

Mamá… te necesito… ahora yo también voy a ser madre y necesito de tus consejos.

¿Estarás decepcionada de mí? ¿Me darás la espalda porque voy a ser madre adolescente?

No se como nacerá mi hijo, como será…

Me siento culpable por no quererlo como se merece. Se supone que una madre debe amar a sus hijos, pero… ¿Cómo debe amar una madre cuyo hijo es producto de su explotación sexual?

Tengo la mirada fija en un punto de la pared y recuerdo el escándalo que se armó cuando una de mis primas de 18 quedó embarazada.

Y yo lo estoy con solo 16.

Lentamente siento que los ojos se me cierran y trato de descansar.

Tal vez la almohada me aconseje que sea lo que debo hacer.

Un año.

Ya hace un año que Anah{i no est{a…

Como ser{a ella ahora?

Sof{ia se pregunta y piensa. Est{a a punto de cumplir los 14 años. NMo planea nada. Perdi{o a todas sus amistades porque se dio cuenta que eran unas hipocritas. Ahora st{a sola. La {unica co,mpañia que necesita es la presencia invisible de Anah{i en su habitaci{on.

Hace dos noche que duerme all{i sin que sus padres se enteren. La cama de Anah{i est{a igual que cuando desapareci{o. Su madre se limita en realidad a dejar todo ordenda.

Ahora Sof{i se encuntra tirada en la cama. Pensando en esos d{ias felices antes del secuestro de su hrmana.; recuerda que hab{ian discutido porque Anah{i no quiso prestarle una remera y ella le prometi{o que le hablar{ia nunca mas.

¡Ah! Si supiera cuanto la extraña.

Lllora sobre la almohada , Anah{i se fue sin que ninguna de las dos pudiera pedirse discullpas, sin que pudieran perdonarse.

Hace dos d{ias que Sof{ia se escapa de la escuela y se dedica a recorrer las plazas y los parques, buscando alguna "pista" de Anah{i en la ciudad. Algo que le indique que su hermana estaba aqu{i.

MNo tiene miedo de que se enteren.

Ultimamente su casa parece el hogar de unos fantasmas. Su madre vive de marcha en marcha, y cuando no viaja, est{a en la co,isar{ia, rogando que tengan informaci{on nueva. Su padre solo se trabaja, no le importa nada m{as. O tal vez si le impoprta, pero no lo da aconocer, porque debe creer que {el es el {unico responsable de la desaparici{opn de la mayor de sus hijas, debido a que


End file.
